neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
C-Sha
C-Sha is the leader of Gold Third. Luckily she is also the most sensible member of Gold Third. She's more of a glutton than her looks may suggest, and she can't do so much as lift a finger on an empty stomach. She usually watches over the other three members of Gold Third from afar. In times of need, she exerts excellent decisiveness and judgement on behalf of the group. She's very fastidious about being stylish. Profile Appearance C-Sha has slanted gray eyes and long pale brown hair worn in a loose, low ponytail held by a white and orange pill-shaped ornament. She wears a blue beret lined with black and gold with a gold C on the side. Her outfit is composed of a revealing white and black bikini-inspired piece worn under an opened blue, gold, and black outfit with a C-shaped belt on the bottom. Two thin blue straps stretch across her stomach, while around her neck is a thin blue band with a gold clasp. She wears brown tights with a single X-shaped wrap on the left leg held by a gold piece. Her boots are blue with black and gold accenting. On top of each boot is a gold loop attachment, and material of black sticks out of the top of each boot. On each arm is a short black sleeved attached to her middle finger on a gold ring with a sheer gold bracelet is on each wrist. Personality C-Sha has a very laid back, slightly teasing personality, though quickly changes to being serious when the situation calls for it and aggressive in combat. As the leader of the Gold Third, she acts as the most forceful personality that keeps the others on track. In less serious situations, she makes occasional references to her large appetite. She also is good with children, as best demonstrated with Rom and Ram, whom she offers to play with. She is rather proud of her figure, but unlike Vert, who can be downright vain, she does try to avoid outright smugness, which is one of the reasons she and Blanc can get along well. Relationships Main Article: C-Sha/Relationships Story Megadimension Neptunia VII Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online C-Sha shows up in a sub event without a portrait, as Adventurer C with †Black Cat Princess†. The princess ran into her, while spacing out thinking about things. She warns the princess not to be spacing out while rounding corners. Adventurer C asks if she is okay to walk as she offers the princess her hand. †Black Cat Princess† thanks Adventurer C and shows Adventurer C her guild card. †Black Cat Princess† tells Adventurer C if she wishes, †Black Cat Princess† will support her in the future as an apology. Adventurer C thanks her for that and shows †Black Cat Princess† her guild card. Adventurer C explains that she has plans to go hunting so she takes her leave and says good bye to †Black Cat Princess†. †Black Cat Princess† tells Adventurer C she will be waiting for Adventurer C to contact her. †Black Cat Princess† learns that Adventurer C is called C-Sha. Much later, the Gold Third as a whole bump into Kiria. C-Sha apologizes for bumping into Kiria. She explains it is easy to bump into people around this corner. B-Sha thinks she better get used to it though as this is bound to happen with the size of this crowd. S-Sha is not interested in anything but the fish right now. K-Sha apologizes and explains that she and her friends are hurrying to the fish cutting demonstration. Kiria realizes that those 4 are the people that †Black Cat Princess† are talking to. K-Sha asks Kiria who she is talking about. B-Sha urges her friends to hurry up. If they don't line up now, the fish is going to be gone. C-Sha agrees with B-Sha and tells Kiria if they run into each other later, they can talk then. K-Sha tells her friends not to leave her behind and runs after them. Gameplay Main Article: C-Sha/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EXE Drive Videos VII Skills= Quotes Main Article: C-Sha/Quotes Etymology C-Sha's name is created by taking the very first letter of Capcom and adding Sha which is Japanese for the word company. Trivia *Her design references several Capcom franchises: **The military style of her outfit is likely inspired by Jill Valentine from Capcom's Resident Evil franchise. **Her blue color scheme and her arm cannons are also a reference to Capcom's Mega Man with her wings most likely being based on Shade Man's from the same series or Morrigan's from Darkstalkers. A character-exclusive accessory gives her wings on her head similar to the succubi of Darkstalkers as well. **Her design is similar to the designs of Chun-Li and Cammy, both of them being characters from Capcom's Street Fighter franchise. **Her skill "Giant Sword Dance" is a reference to Monster Hunter, where she charges an attack with a giant sword from Monster Hunter **Her equippable weapon, a crystal orb in a gauntlet, is a reference to Onimusha. Navigation Category:C-Sha Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Gold Third members Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters Category:Lowee Residents Category:Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Characters Category:Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online